particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Steveio
Hi, welcome to Particracy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sanctus City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:24, 26 March 2009 Yup I'm DLA/NSPD/UDP/ILA/ULA of Darnussia. Currently the Central Union of Trade and Economy in Sekowo. --Lihamestari 13:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The Terran Catholic Church "Founded in Deltaria in 2134 as an attempt at revitalising the abandoned concept of an infallable patriarch ..."; so that can't the 'oldest' universal church. Christianity came to Al'Badara in "the late eight-early ninth centuries from Hobrazia" forming the Catholic Church (Eastern Rite)#History and so therefore the linchpin there is the Hobrazian Orthodox Church which nowhere has the actual date of its inception, however it does say "that it views itself as the continuation of the original Christian community established by Jesus and the Twelve Apostles" but it was certainly established before the eighth century in order to establish the Eastern Rite that went to Al'Badara and other places; so therefore no Eastern Rite Churches are the oldest. The only church that claims to be older is the Selucian Catholic Church which claims to have begun in AD 33 but it is obviously discussing the belief system that was established on that date and not the actual physical church itself. And since there had a be a "Western Catholic" church present in order for Protestantism to develop that is not "Orthodox" or "Eastern" in origin. That is where the Holy Apostolic Christian Church of Terra comes in. It was established in AD 533 and create a universal or 'catholic' (lower case) doctrines before it fell apart three hundred years before the establishment of Terran Catholicism and Orthodox Catholicism. So there is room to adjust the Terran Catholic Church's inception if need be but there needs to be a common origin for the "western" Christian churches in Terra. As odd as it sounds, pretty much the reason it is the oldest is because I did some research on the other churches and I say it is the oldest. Gracchus 03:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) If you would like some input in the Church, please let me know and I would be happy to consider it. Gracchus 03:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) How do you come to the conclusion that the Asli are based upon black africans? Since the creation of the Asli page, by Gracchus in june 2009, they have always been depicted as southeast asians. I have based an entire subgroup on that basis, the Orang Asli, and now you change it into a black ethnic group? Do you have any evidence of it, either on this wiki or in the game? LNRulez01 23:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- A. Chill out. B. You should have put this information on the wiki or on the nation's page. If you are so adamant about your contributions, then you need to let people know about it! There is no way that I, or anyone else, should be expected to search through all the forums (esp. since there is a new forum and it is very difficult to access the old one). This information should have been made available to everyone; however, as far as I know, it was not available on the country's Particracy page nor on its wiki. If it is, then I apologize (the website is down at the moment), but if it is not, than you need to understand that myself and the other individual concerned made our pages with the information that we had available; I especially have to commend LNRulez01 for creating an interesting and unique page with the info that he had. C. This should have been on the wiki. --Gracchus 20:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sekowo monarchy Hey, just wanted to let you know that the IML acturally never recognized the house of Reynard, and in fact said it would only recognize the Ishida house at the time. However, it was declared that we would recognize them as an interm monarchy untilt he Ishida Fynasty could take the throne. In a way it was suppose to be like a Shogunate, but it ended up with them being Emperor. However the IML never appointed them, nor did we ever recognize them. Looking good though, if you need help with pictures look to past Japanese Emperors. Indrala has a claim on Chinese for the most part. -Duke Matthus